Shikara Magala
, |weaknesses = , , |move = Frenzy Nova |creator = Werequaza86 }} Cousins of the Gore Magala, the Shikara Magala spreads a fast acting virus that can quickly cripple its foes. But strangely, this virus has been observed to have healing properties as well... Physiology The Shikara Magala has a similar body shape to the Gore Magala. Its body is a jade green color. It has arm-like wings, also like Gore Magala, but Shikara’s claws are much larger, with ends that are almost hooked. The wing claws and the feelers also glow a brighter green, while the wing membrane is dark green and black. The feelers also point forward when they’re exposed, resembling a stag beetle’s mandibles. The tail is also more pointed. Ecology Shikara Magala is not a very well known monster. It doesn’t seem to have a territory of its own and instead moves around from place to place. It has been observed to be aggressive, even towards others related to it like Shagarus Magala. Abilities Shikara Magala starts off the fight in its “Frenzy Mode”. It shares a few basic attacks with the likes of Gore and Shagaru, and has a modified version of a few others. It chains together stomps with its wing arms before slamming down with both of them. Shikara Magala will sometimes lunge forward with its wing arms opened wide before closing them together like a hug. If a hunter is caught in this, Shikara will grab them and throw them across the ground. The monster can catch up to two hunters with this at once, throwing one after the other. When flying through the air, it can do a corkscrew attack where it swipes at the ground with one of its wing claws. Shikara Magala mostly focuses on its Frenzy based attacks. It can spit powerful Frenzy projectiles that travel faster than Shagaru’s. Shikara will occasionally spit three projectiles at once as it jumps back. It can also spit a beam of concentrated Frenzy that explodes on contact. Shikara Magala has a small opening at the end of its tail that it can also use to expel Frenzy attacks. This can include a beam of Frenzy that it can swing around, almost like a sword. And even stabbing and injecting Frenzy directly into a foe, giving them the negative side effects immediately. While hovering in the air, Shikara is also able to insert its tail into the ground and unleash an expanding ring of Frenzy from it. Shikara Magala’s most powerful attack is when it charges a sphere of Frenzy around it before unleashing it in a large explosion. This attack leaves the whole area covered in a fast acting Frenzy Virus. When Shikara Magala gets knocked out of its Frenzy mode, it becomes significantly weaker. Its attacks include simple Frenzy projectiles, charges, and claw swipes with its wings. Shikara Magala’s Frenzy Virus is different from the Gore Magala’s. Shikara’s Frenzy is green and black rather than purple, and acts quicker making it harder to get the affinity boost. But this Frenzy has the strange property of acting as a weak health booster. But remaining in a cloud for too long can not only give you the Frenzy debuff, but can also cripple your defenses. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 670-860 Fire: -15 Water: 0 Thunder: 0 Ice: -15 Dragon: -50 Skills: Attack Up (L), Resuscitate, Antivirus Weapons Greatsword Sickly Curl Infected Coil Longsword Hollow Cutter Empty Scythe Sword and Shield Healing Hack Axe Aid Dualblades Gross Hatchets Disgusting Axes Hammer Heavy Skull Dead Weight Hunting Horn Dying Lullaby Crying Requiem Lance Needle Shot Sour Injection Gunlance Crackling Disease Blasted Infection Switch Axe Heal and Hurt Life and Death Insect Glaive Flying Bacteria Aerial Infection Chargeblade Charged Sickness Amped Virus Light Bowgun Contractor Infector Heavy Bowgun Disease Ridden Viral Wasteland Bow Force Injection Vaccine Arrow Story People of the village have been reporting that something feels off out in the Broken Archipelago. Some of the common monsters seem to have vanished. Due to these concerns, the Village Elder has brought in a researcher from the Guild to assist the Hunter and their partner. The group heads out, and it’s not long before signs of something unusual are found. Some tracks from a Nishikosioth are discovered, but the researcher notes that something is off. After more searching, a Nishikosioth is found much farther away from the ocean than normal. It’s fighting off a pack of Jagras, but its movements are twitchy and erratic. Its scales have also taken on a darker tone. The researcher recognizes immediately that it is infected by the Frenzy Virus. The hunter is then tasked with the quest to hunt the Nishikosioth before it spreads the virus too far. After the Nishikosioth is defeated, the group goes back to the village to report. They speculate about the presence of Gore Magala. The hunter has dealt with this monster before, so surely it shouldn’t be much of an issue. They’re interrupted as urgent news is brought to their attention. Out in the Broken Archipelago, a strange Rathian has been rampaging. The researcher believes it could be related, and tells the hunter that he will investigate further for possible traces of Gore Magala while they handle the Rathian. The hunter and their partner then set out. After another successful hunt, the researcher has some unsettling news for the hunter. The Frenzy Virus has spread beyond the Broeken Archipelago, and even beyond the Relic Isles. It has reached even the New World. The researcher notes that there are some urgent reports that need to be handled, in addition to their own research. At this point, a progress bar will appear for Frenzy Research. This will be filled by completing quests and investigations with infected monsters. The following two quests must be completed in addition to filling the bar half way in order to progress. After the previously mentioned conditions are met, the researcher regroups with the hunter and their partner to discuss their findings. The researcher believes he is close to locating the source of the Frenzy outbreak, but he must follow up on a few reports first. In the meantime, the hunter is tasked with a few more urgent missions. Like before, the following quests must be completed to progress. This time, in addition to filling the investigation meter completely. Once all of the above is completed, everyone regroups again. The researcher talks about various eye witness reports about the recent events, and has determined that the Elders Recess is where the source may be found. So the group sets off. In the Recess, the group travels to the center area with the crystal pillars. They stumble upon a Bazelgeuse that has been thrown into a large crystal. The Wyvern then collapses. The group turn their attention to a Shagaru Magala, and an unknown monster. Both monsters get into a brawl with each other, but the mystery monster has the upper hand. During the fight, the Bazelgeuse rises from the rubble, infected by the Frenzy Virus. It tries to join the fray, dive bombing the other two monsters. The explosions cause the other two monsters to back off for a moment. The Shagaru tries to lunge for the mystery monster again, but it lets loose an explosion that sends Shagaru and Bazelgeuse back and fills the area with the Frenzy Virus. The mystery monster flies away, and the hunter is tasked with defeating the Shagaru. After the Shagaru Magala is defeated, the researcher has located the other monster. He has referred to it as “Shikara Magala”. Information on this monster is scarce at best, so the hunter is practically going in blind. After the Shikara Magala is defeated, the researcher thanks everyone for this opportunity. He was able to discover a new monster thanks to this. He hopes to better understand the Frenzy Virus after studying the body. He plans to stick around a bit longer, and he asks that the hunter report any more Frenzy outbreaks that occur. Theme Notes *Shikara Magala shares all of its breaks with Gore Magala *When Shikara Magala enters Frenzy Mode, the area gains a green glow. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Burst Species Category:Monsters with Storylines Category:Frenzy Virus Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Werequaza86